The Triangle
'The Triangle '''is the 5th episode of Season 1 of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]], also the 5th episode overall. Summery Zuri has a crush on Tony's doctor friend Elliot and they decide to go out for the night but makes a pass at Emma later because of what happened Zuri and Emma start a fight between each other and now Jessie has to save the day. Plot (Karan Barr): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day in the apartment Ravi was trying to sneak out to go outside but he had to have a check up and Jessie soon caught him. Wait a minute just where do you think your going asked Jessie? Going to see Mrs Kipling with Mrs Mommy and Mr Daddy I have seen her for 4 years said Ravi. No you are not Tony is bring his friend who is doctor you need a check up today said Jessie. I don't need one I am healthy as a horse said Ravi. Ravi that might work with idiots but not with me I am not an idiot I mean Luke did the same thing when he tried to get out of a checkup before he passed said Jessie. Well Luke only listened because you were holding him so he wouldn't go away said Emma. That's because he wanted me too said Jessie. Soon Tony arrived with his friend and both Emma and Zuri were falling for him as soon as he came inside. Well Jessie whats happening asked Tony? Nothing much Tony said Jessie. Well Jessie this is my friend hes a doctor and he should make sure Ravi is fine said Tony. Ravi please sit down and let me check you said Elliot. While he was doing that Zuri soon came in and she was shocked and was falling for Tony's friend. Say who is this good looking guy asked Zuri? This is my friend Elliot hes a doctor and he's checking on your brother said Tony. Now Ravi are you staying healthy asked Elliot? I am doctor I am always said Ravi. Good well stay that way and get some muscles said Elliot. So is your girlfriend a doctor too asked Zuri? Zuri he's perfect for me said Emma. No Emma you keep on searching he's mine I saw him first said Zuri. Fine alright but if he has a twin brother that's cute give him my number and say i'm available Thursday and Saturday said Emma as she walked away. Meanwhile Elliot was done with Ravi and Zuri decided to ask him out. So when are you free asked Zuri? I am free tomorrow night should I pick you up around 7 asked Elliot? Yes please do said Zuri. Zuri I am proud of you your first real date said Jessie. Yea I am excited for this to happen and I just wanna say that Luke is not the only one who can make the moves on people said Zuri as she walked away. Soon it was Friday night and Zuri was ready to go out. So am I really great asked Zuri? Yes you are said Emma. Uh Zuri maybe I should help you with your dress said Jessie as she took her back upstairs. Soon Elliot showed up and saw Emma so is Zuri ready asked Elliot? No not yet she's changing said Emma. Ok said Elliot. So Emma I see that you are very good looking tonight said Elliot. Emma was shocked a little but didn't know what Elliot was doing yet. Yes but your with Zuri and I don't wanna ruin her relationship said Emma. Well don't worry about that said Elliot. What do you mean asked Emma? I mean I want you to go out with me tonight as he grabbed Emma and touched her which she was shocked because he was cheating on Zuri with her. GET OFF ME screamed Emma as she slapped him. WHAT WAS THAT FOR screamed Elliot? IT'S YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE CHEATING ON MY SISTER FOR ME I WOULD WANNA REPORT YOU TO THE POLICE said Emma. Soon Zuri was ready and Jessie and Emma watched Zuri and Elliot leave leaving Jessie to not like him either. That Elliot guy makes me nervous around him said Jessie. Your right on that Jessie he just made a pass at me said Emma. Jessie was shocked that happened to Emma. He did that to you asked Jessie? Yes said Emma. You got to do the right thing which is tell Zuri said Jessie. Your right Jessie and I thank you for telling me said Emma. Later that day Zuri came home that night and Emma was gonna tell Zuri what happened earlier. Zuri I have something to tell you said Emma. What is it said Zuri. Well Elliot made a pass at me and tried to ask me out said Emma. He did what asked Zuri? He made a pass at me like he wanted to date me instead of you said Emma. But Zuri wasn't buying it at all as she was looking at Emma. I don't believe you said Zuri. What said Emma. I don't believe you that he tried to make a pass at you at all said Zuri. Why do you think i'm lying asked Emma? Because you can't let any other girl have fun with a guy it always has to be about you said Zuri. Fine if you don't believe me then don't ever speak to me again you not believer said Emma as she walked away to her room. The next morning came and Emma was still upset as Jessie saw her. So Emma did you tell Zuri asked Jessie? Oh yes just tell her that her boyfriend is making moves on her now i'm not speaking to her nor you now you can get me breakfast said Emma. Emma I know its hard but you did the right thing and Zuri just have to find out the hard way said Jessie. What do you mean asked Ravi? Elliot made a pass at me said Emma. While he seeing my younger sister Zuri asked Ravi? Yes said Jessie. I will make sure he learns his lesson by kicking him in the area said Ravi. No Ravi it's best if I help out Emma and now I will have to do something about it said Jessie as she walked away. Soon Elliot came and Zuri was getting ready for their next date until Jessie decided to plan her move. So I hear you love younger women said Jessie to Elliot. Uh Jessie you ok asked Elliot? I'm fine I need someone like you to be with me said Jessie. I am sorry Jessie your not my type said Elliot. Well Emma was to you yes Elliot she told me everything said Jessie Well she was lying I lied to Zuri so she wouldn't know but she did know as she was listening while she was coming downstairs. And you lied to me you lied to me about Emma said Zuri as she came down the stairs. Zuri I am sorry but are we still going out asked Elliot? No we are not going out at all I am done with you and now I lost my sister because of you said Zuri who was mad. Jessie and Zuri watched Elliot leave as Jessie was happy that Zuri did the right thing. I am proud of you Zuri you did the right thing said Jessie. Thanks Jessie now I gotta go talk to Emma and say sorry said Zuri as she left and went upstairs. Emma I wanna talk to you said Zuri. Elliot told me what happened and now he left me because what he did said Zuri. Well now you listen to me for when i said I didn't do anything and now you know said Emma. Yes I know so are we cool again asked Zuri? Yes we are cool again said Emma as they hugged. Also Zuri be careful for when you date guys because they make moves on girls quick said Emma. Don't worry I will said Zuri. The End Trivia * First appearance of Elliot.